All I want for christmas is you!
by blazingeyes
Summary: Mommy remember how you said you'd get me anything in the world?" "Anything in the world darling." "Well," she paused a little, blushing, "...this year, I want...HIM." Contestshipping/May X Drew
1. Daddy's little girl

**Me: Hey everyone! Guess what time it is?**

**Drew: Time to tease May!**

**Me: (sweat drops) No…actually, IT'S TIME FOR A NEW FIC!!**

**May: O.O **

**Me: This is my first multi-chaptered Contestshipping fic…By the way, this is dedicated to my friend Trinity-chan (TrinityAngelx) Hope you like it and please review! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

_**Chapter 1: Daddy's little girl**_

_Rip…Rip…Tear…Rip…_

It was snowing outside. A little girl with short brown hair and big, sapphire eyes was enthusiastically unwrapping her Christmas presents. She giggled happily everytime she uncovered something that caught her interest.

After she was finished she started counting them. Suddenly, her face went pale; then it turned a blotchy red and she sucked in a considerable amount of air into her lungs,

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

_Thud…thud…thud…thud…_

_WHAM!!_

The door burst open and a flustered looking man came rushing in. He was down by his daughter's side in an instant.

"What is it sweetie? Did something scare my precious?"

The little girl sniffed and pouted. "There are two less than last year…"

Her father slightly blanched. "Uh…that's cause…"

"YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU DADDY??!"

"No darling of course not! It's jus-"

"What's going on?"

They both turned to face the feminine voice that had just addressed them. It was none other than her mom.

The brunette scrunched up her face to the fullest extent and appealed to her mom in her whiniest voice,

"Mommy!! Daddy didn't get me 154 presents! HE ONLY GOT 152!!!!"

Caroline glared reproachfully at her husband who shot her a sheepish glance. She moved over smoothly and picked up the whiny 5-year old and cuddled her.

"Don't worry darling, mommy will take you shopping today and we'll get 10 more okay?"

The brunette stopped pretending to cry and beamed.

"Okay!"

…_And so May Maple got her 162 presents that year._

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

_5 years later…_

"…My daddy owns a yacht!"

"Oh yeah? Well mine has a satellite…._in outer space! _So HA! In. Your. Face."

May walked away with a satisfied smirk on her face. That would teach those snobby little nobodies to mess with her!

She walked home with her best friend Misty. For some reason, even though Misty wasn't as rich as her (or as pretty), May had taken a certain liking to the honest red-head. Although some of May's antics sometimes exasperated Misty (and she was a bit of a spoilt brat), she liked her very much too.

"Christmas is coming just around the corner! Aren't you excited Mist?"

Misty looked at her in a bemused sort of way, "Well I'm sure _you _are."

"Of course! And to top everything it's my birthday too! And after all," she winked at Misty, "…daddy would get me _anything _in the whole, wide world!"

This was true of course. It always had been. And it always would be. But one Christmas, about 6 years later, something happened that changed May's whole outlook on Christmas…

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

_6 years later…_

"Happy advanced sixteenth May!" Misty gave the sleepy brunette a huge hug and stuffed a large bar of candy into her mouth.

"My birthday isn't till next week…" she mumbled.

"I know. That's why I said 'advanced' dummy. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet. He's an old friend of mine. He told us he'd meet us in the park. Come on!"

And without even waiting for an answer, she dragged May along with her.

XxXxXxX

"There he is, hurry up May!"

Misty's cerulean eyes sparkled happily. May grumbled,

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez…"

Finally, they turned a corner. May lifted her head up and all at once her blue eyes clashed with a pair of startling green ones.

That was the day she met…_him._

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: Hope you liked the starting! I promise the next chapters gonna be LONG. O.O**

**Drew: (yawns) Well that was boring.**

**Me: Yeah like no one asked you Mr. Hotshot!**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: So R&R everyone!**

_~blazing-chan~_


	2. Boy meets girl

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this thing in a long time…I had exams and such. But now, school's out so I'm free! Btw, thank you for the awesome reviews! Anyway, hope you like this chap and please review!^^**

_**Chapter 2: Boy meets girl**_

May just stared and stared and stared.

He had sparkling green eyes and shiny green hair to match. He wore a casual black T – shirt that said, 'Life is a rollercoaster'. Both his hands were tucked in the pockets of his grey cargo pants. His shoes were dark brown.

"Hey." He said at length.

May just stared.

Misty looked surprised. "May? Hellooo…earth to May?" She vigorously waved her hand in front of May's face. May finally snapped out of it.

"H-Hi!" she squeaked out. _Why is my voice so high-pitched?_

He was just so perfect.

"Drew, this is May. May…Drew!" Misty did the introductions. Perfect Drew raised a perfect eyebrow and his perfect mouth curved into a perfect smirk.

"May…" he drawled, as though testing how good her name sounded.

_Triiing! Triiiing!_

Misty whipped out her cell. "Yeah? Really? Uh huh…Uh huh…ok...I'm on my way. Bye." She clicked off mournfully.

"Sorry guys, something urgent turned up, so I gotta go! Anyway, you guys can just get to know each other ok? See ya real soon!" and with that Misty was off like a bullet.

May gulped; now she was all alone with Drew. She chanced a glance at him. Their eyes met. She quickly looked down, not able to bear the intensity of his emerald-eyed stare. She absent-mindedly tugged at a strand of her hair and kept twirling it around her finger. She also self- consciously smoothed down her skirt.

_**I'm tugging at my hair**_

_**I'm pulling at my clothes**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

**(A/N: This part was inspired by your old CS vid Fanny! ^^)**

"So…May," Again he stressed on her name. "Misty's told me a lot about you…"

May silently gasped. _She has?_

"…so I guess it's only fair I tell you something about myself right? Or not?" he added, seeing the blank look on May's face. She colored quickly and nodded her head.

_**I'm staring at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turning red**_

_**I'm searching for the words **_

_**Inside my head**_

So May let him talk even though she wasn't listening; she laughed even if she didn't get the joke. And when it was time to go –

"See you later…May." He threw something at her and she instinctively caught it.

It was a red rose.

"Yeah…bye Drew."

May Maple was officially in love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Misty-I'm-in-love-with-Drew." She said in one breath.

"O…_kay._" Misty's eyes widened slightly, "Gee, that was fast May! Never thought this day would come."

Misty suddenly burst into a fit of giggles, much to May's annoyance.

"LOOK…STOP LAUGHING!!!" May's face turned from red to blue to purple; a dangerous sign, which made Misty quickly shut up. After May's face had resumed its normal color,

"Also," a devious smirk flitted across her face, "I've decided what I want this Christmas…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline Maple turned the page. All of her motherly and wifely duties were over for the day, so she comfortably reclined in her favorite velvet armchair. With a book of romantic poetry in her hand, and light romantic music in the background, she was at complete ease with the world.

But even in this relaxed state, she had (in her mind) simultaneously started planning May's 16th birthday (which, coincidentally, clashed with Christmas.)

She heard the soft, muffled tread of bedroom slippers. A head peeked in through the door.

"Mom?"

"Come in honey."

Her daughter tentatively stepped in and smiled at her. May then promptly crouched down on the floor beneath her mom's armchair and caressed Caroline's hand. Caroline fondly stroked her hair and laid May's head on her lap.

"I-it's about …Christmas."

"Ah." Caroline smiled, "I didn't think you'd finish your Christmas list so early dear."

"Actually…" May bit her lip and glanced at her mother nervously.

"Go on sweetie…"

"There's only ONE thing I want this Christmas."

Caroline discreetly raised an eyebrow but didn't stop stroking her hair.

"Mommy, remember how you said you'd get me anything in the world?"

"Anything in the world darling."

"Well," she paused a little, blushing, "...this year, I want...HIM."

"Who?" her mom asked, confused.

May hugged her mom's hand tightly.

"Drew."

"Who's Drew?"

"A boy I met."

"And you want HIM for christmas?"

"Um…yes."

"I…" Caroline looked into her daughter's sapphire eyes; eyes that greatly resembled her own. She immediately recognized the love-sick look in them and smiled.

"Anything for mommy's little princess!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Hope you liked it! The best is yet to come though…(evil laugh)**

**May: (sweat drops) Oh brother…**

**Me: Oh and a few bits of the song 'Things I'll never say' by Avril Lavigne was used.**

**Syaoran: Hey!**

**Me: (jaw drops) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**Syaoran: It's a free country…**

**Me: (drags him out) Not anymore…get back to where you came from! You're form my other fic!**

**Syaoran: Awwww! You hardly ever use me in the fic…so I was bored.**

**Me: Not MY problem is it?**

**Syaoran: …**

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to R & R guys! ^_^**

_~blazing-chan_


	3. Permission and Preparation

**Me: YAY! I finally finished chap 3!! Took me a couple of days to finish this…:P**

**Syaoran: (yawns) Ok skip the lecture…**

**Me: (slams head multiple times) **_**Why?**__**What **_**did I do to deserve this? **

**Syaoran: Let's see…**

**Me: I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! **

**May: Um…­****­blazingeyes does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

**Me: OR ANYONE (glares pointedly at Syaoran) FROM CCS!!! **

_**Chapter 3: Permission and Preparation**_

"You said YES??!!"

"Yes dear, I must have told you that ten times by now…" Caroline patiently replied to her flustered husband.

"B-but…she…"Norman spluttered. "I…NO!"

"_No, _dear?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"No." he repeated firmly. "I will NOT just GIFT my daughter some _boy_ she found on the _street_!"

"But honey, she's in love!"

"That's what they all say in this age…kids keep falling in and out of love. Y-you can't take it _seriously!" _His voice had a desperate note to it now.

This time Caroline raised both her eyebrows.

"Well _I _happen to know a certain…ahem…SOMEONE, who fell in love when he was just 10 years old and now he's married to her and they have two wonderful children!"

Norman shifted uncomfortably.

"T-those were different times Caroline…"

"You want your _daughter _to be _happy _don't you?" Caroline's voice had suddenly developed a cutting edge to it. She was serious now.

"I…I suppose…" he faltered hesitantly.

"That's settled then. We're going to get May her dream boy for Christmas." She stated flatly.

Norman opened his mouth as though to say something, and then shut it. After a second or two, he reluctantly murmured acquiescence.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

"Thinking about Drew?" Misty smirked.

"Hm…Maybe, maybe not…" May vaguely replied, as she scribbled in her diary.

_**Dear diary**_

_**  
Today I saw a boy**_

_**  
And I wondered if he noticed me**_

_**  
He took my breath away**_

(A/N: Song is in bold and italics…^^)

"I still can't believe you convinced your mom to get you Drew as a Christmas present!!!" 

"You'll be surprised what a little coaxing can do…"

She continued to write in her diary.

_**Dear diary**_

_**  
I can't get him off my mind**_

_**  
And it scares me**_

_**  
'Cause I've never felt this way**_

_**  
No one in this world**_

_**  
Knows me better than you do**_

_**  
So diary I'll confide in you**_

May drew a big heart with a cupid's arrow sticking through it and wrote 'May X Drew 4 eva!' She giggled and flushed with embarrassment. Misty 'tch'ed and rolled over on the bed.

"Man I wish my parents were like yours," she grumbled, "They wouldn't even get me a new bike after that idiot Ash busted my old one…Darn him!!" she clenched a fist and glared at some invisible person a few feet away.

"You're WAY too hard on him Mist. It _was _only an accident…"

"Accident my foot!" Misty growled, "Wait till I knock off all his teeth…_that'll _get the truth out of him!!"

May yawned and got a red marker from her bedside table. She walked over to the calendar on the wall and scratched off the number 19.

"Just six more days…" she gazed at it dreamily. Unable to contain her joy, she clapped her hands and did a weird little skip.

"I can't WAIT!"

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Drew picked up a rose from the table and sniffed it.

"Hmm…" he considered it for, like, half a second before throwing it onto the already large pile of withered flowers.

"Not good enough…" he frowned for a minute, then shrugged and picked up another rose.

He pulled on his jacket and opened the door. The moment he stepped outside, his foot almost totally sunk into the snow which was over three feet deep. It was lightly snowing still. Drew grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He continued to walk in the direction of Misty's house.

SMACK!

"What the…" he fell over as a snowball smacked him clearly on his nose.

He heard a girlish squeal, and the next thing he knew, someone was wiping it off his face with a scarf or something.

"Are you all right? I'm really sorry…I wasn't aiming at you!"

However, something brown was obstructing his vision. It took him a while to realize that it was hair. That too, a girl's hair. She straightened up and looked at him apologetically.

_May's hair…_

She turned a little pink for some reason. He sat up and looked at her. And then out of the blue, he asked,

"Hey, your birthday's on Christmas right?"

"Uh…yeah." She seemed surprised that he had remembered.

"You'll probably have a big party, huh?" he grinned. She nodded, coloring slightly.

He stood up and wiped the snow off his clothes.

"Great. I'll be there…"

And with that, he tossed her another rose and left.

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Caroline pushed the complicated plan under her husband's nose. He stared at it perplexedly, clearly unable to understand even a bit of it. He turned it upside down to see if that would make it any better. Caroline impatiently tugged it out of his hands; Norman looked up at her wearily.

"Honey, what is this?"

"It's my brilliant plan to get Drew to agree to be May's Christmas present. Well," she paused for a second guiltily, "He probably won't really AGREE…nonetheless, it's a completely foolproof plan!"

"Right…so where do _I _come in the picture?"

"You're the 'staller'." The way she said 'staller' made it sound equivalent to the hero of a movie. But to Norman it felt more like the 'joker'.

When he continued to look doubtfully at her, she gently sat by him and took his hand in hers. She smiled sweetly, "It's very simple dear; you just have to distract him long enough for me to set my plan into action."

Norman gulped, "I don't know…er…what would I SAY? And besides…"

She smoothly brushed aside his protests and continued to add extra details to her plan.

Suddenly, May entered the room with a rose clutched tightly in her hand. Caroline quickly (yet discreetly) hid the plan behind her back. This struck Norman as very odd.

"Hey mom, can you get me something to eat? I'm famished!" she plopped down next to her dad.

"In a moment sweetheart!" Caroline bustled away into the kitchen.

"Um…May?" Norman twiddled his thumbs and spoke in a low whisper.

"Yes daddy?' she smiled.

"Is…I mean, your mother…er…what I'm trying to say is…you…want a certain…um…BOY for Christmas?" he finally blurted out. He had been hoping against hope that his wife had misunderstood and that this whole business could be thrown down the drain.

"That's right." May bluntly replied.

Norman's groaned; his worst fears had been confirmed. But, he thought resignedly, if it was what his daughter wanted, he had no choice.

Heck, he was May Maple's dad; and May Maple ALWAYS got whatever she wanted…

xxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

**Me: DONE! Hehe…the fun is yet to come… **

**May: EH?? What do you mean?**

**Syaoran: Don't even bother asking **_**her**_**…**

**Sakura: I'm still mad at you for changing me into a boy you know…(glares)**

**Drew: (smirks) Wow, you sure are famous among us anime characters aren't you blazing?**

**Me: ………..**

**Miyu: (pats blazing's back) There, there…**

**Mokona: Oh and the song used in the middle was "Dear diary" by Britney Spears. **

**Me: Thanks Mokona! You're the only friend I have here…(glares at others)**

**Others: (sweat drops)**

**Me: Anyways, stay tuned people! Ja ne!**

**  
**_~blazing-chan_


End file.
